thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Салем Данбар
Демон Алчности был одним из демонов, проживающих в сосудах греха. Используя в качестве своего сосуда ложку, демон был причиной многочисленных инцидентов на протяжении веков. Когда же его сосуд попал в руки к верховному судье Галериану Марлону, демон заключил с ним контракт, начав помогать судье в накоплении состояния на основе его нечестного ведения дел в суде. Демон Алчности was one of the demons residing in the vessels of sin. Taking a spoon as his vessel, the demon caused numerous incidents over the centuries. After the spoon was acquired by Court Director Gallerian Marlon, the Demon forged a contract with the judge and aided him in amassing wealth through his corrupt court tactics. History История Early Life Ранние годы С незапамятных времен боги и подобные им существа наслаждались раем в своем мире. Когда же он внезапно рухнул, божества сели в ковчег Греха и пересекли черное море, найдя в конце пути новое место для жизни. Там они создали Второй Период, где жили в процветании еще тысячу лет. Но стоило новому миру начать гибнуть, боги назвали причину несчастья – "Злоба". Пока синдром HER отравлял мир, боги и 68 подобных им существ сели в ковчег, успешно избежав уничтожения мира. Since time immemorial, the gods and their kin enjoyed paradise in their world. When their world suddenly collapsed, they boarded the ark Sin and traversed the black sea until finding a new place. There, they created the Second Period and prospered in the new paradise for a thousand years. When the Second Period faced destruction, the gods dubbed the cause "Malice". As HERs contaminated the world, four of the gods and 68 of the kin boarded Sin and successfully escaped the world's destruction. После чего они поплыли дальше в поисках следующего нового места. Под руководством бога солнца был создан Третий Период, другие же богам и подобным им существам поручили сотворить различные конкретные объекты в третьем рае. В процессе 62 существа из них умерли, и бог Элд перевоплотил их как лесных духов, населяющих земной мир. Затем выжившие 4 божества и 6 подобных им существ завершили свое творение в 528 году по календарю BT. They then sailed to another new place. With the sun god heading the creation of the Third Period, other gods and kin were tasked with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise. During the process, 62 of their kin died and the god Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. Когда бог солнца поделился своими планами предоставить их новый рай в руки людей, которых ранее создали, шесть подобных богам существ воспротивились этому решению вместе с богами-близнецами Левией и Бегемо. В какой-то момент они просто присягнули на верность этим двум богам. После того, как бог солнца превратил близнецов в двухголового дракона и поручил "Левии-Бегемо" обязанности "временных богов" для людей нового мира, шесть подобных богам существ присоединились к разгневанным богам-близнецам, нарушая правила бога солнца и пытаясь уничтожить Третий Период. Тогда бог солнца запечатал Левию-Бегемо и их союзников в ковчеге Греха, спрятав тот на севере мира. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, the six kin opposed the decision along with the twin gods Levia and Behemo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story After the sun god transformed the twins into a twin-headed dragon and tasked "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world, the six kin joined the wrathful twin gods in breaking the sun god's rules and attempting to destroy the Third Period. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Mantle of Greed Облик Алчности Спустя некоторое время существам, подобным богам, удалось выбраться из ковчега Греха, после чего они перевоплотились в демонов. Когда Гензель и Гретель раскололи Первородный Грех Евы Мунлит на семь частей в 014 году, демоны проскользнули к детям в момент создания сосудов греха, и один из них становится "Демоном Алчности". В дальнейшем демоны в своих сосудах греха были разбросаны по всему миру. Вооружившись знанием правил бога солнца для демонов, Демон Алчности, в конце концов, выбирает синюю ложку в качестве своего сосуда. Sometime after, the kin escaped Sin and reincarnated as demons. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, the demons slipped in while they created the vessels of sin, one becoming the "Demon of Greed".Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world.Chrono Story Armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony the Demon of Greed eventually inhabited a blue spoon as his vessel.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Story of Evil История Зла Когда королева Прим Марлон в 492 году отдала ложку Микине Фризис, Демон Алчности применил свою силу, чтобы привлечь богатство в руки жены торговца, что принесло ей и ее мужу грандиозный успех в их магазине в Акейде на территории страны Эльфегорт. Два года спустя Демон Алчности услышал мысли Микины о своем желанном сыне Шоу и о его сгоревшем отце, о его подручном и о их няне, и прежде чем они сумели украсть Шоу, демон заключил контракт с аристократкой. After Queen Prim Marlon gave the spoon to Mikina Freezis in EC 492, the Demon of Greed invoked his power to attract wealth to the merchant's wife, bringing her and her husband massive success with their shop in Aceid, Elphegort. Two years later, the Demon of Greed heard Mikina's thoughts of wanting her son Shaw and incinerated her father, his henchman, and their nanny before they could steal Shaw, forging a contract with the aristocrat. В 505 году Abyss I.R. завладела телом Микины и использовала силу демона ложки, чтобы отбиться от охранников в замке Лайонесс на территории Марлона. Несколько недель спустя Abyss I.R. вновь использовала мощь демона уже в бою с Жермен Авадонией. Когда Микина пришла в себя, уже находясь в Люцифении, Abyss использовала связь Демона Алчности с Микиной, чтобы вернуть себе контроль над ее телом. Позже волшебница применила пламя ложки для поимки Юкины Фризис, пока не была прервана Рин. После поражения Abyss Эллука Клокворкер и Гумилия забрали ложку у Микины и запечатали сосуд. In EC 505, Abyss I.R. possessed Mikina and used the demon's power from the spoon to fight off the guards at Lioness Castle in Marlon. Several weeks later, Abyss I.R. used the demon's power to battle Germaine Avadonia. After Mikina's consciousness resurged in Lucifenia, Abyss used the Demon of Greed's connection to Mikina to regain control of her body. The mage then used the spoon's flames to trap Yukina Freezis before being interrupted by Rin.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 After Abyss was defeated, Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia collected the spoon from Mikina and subsequently sealed it.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Elluka Dark Star Scandal Скандал Темной Звезды Примерно в начале 980 года ложку получил Галериан Марлон - Хозяин Суда или верховный судья бюро Темной Звезды на территории Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос. Затем Демон Алчности заключил контракт с судьей, который далее постоянно хранил ложку при себе. С силой демона накапливать богатство, судья принимал многочисленные взятки от богатых клиентов за определенные судебные приговоры, что давало мужчине стимул осуждать невиновных и оправдывать множество преступников. Позже эта ложка хранилась в доме Галериана; будучи там, Демон Алчности насмехался над Заводной Куклой, говоря ей, что они абсолютно одинаковы. Around the early EC 980s, the spoon was collected by the USE Dark Star Bureau's supreme court director Gallerian Marlon.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles The Demon of Greed then forged a contract with the judge and he kept the spoon on him at all times. With the demon's power to amass wealth, the judge received numerous kickbacks from rich clientele for his court rulings, prompting him to convict many innocents and save many felons.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter The spoon was later stored in Gallerian's home; while there, the Demon of Greed laughed at the Clockworker's Doll, telling her they were all the same.Miniature Garden Girl Defying the End After the Third Period's destruction and subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 998, the demons were approached by the sun god, tasking each of them with helping Michaela have Allen Avadonia meet one of their previous contractors, the Demon of Greed's being Gallerian Marlon. After the demons agreed to cooperate, the Demon of Greed waited in its vessel for its turn. The demon later manifested and traveled to Enbizaka, Jakoku. Observing Allen's attempt to climb up the steep city slope to meet Kayo Sudou, the demon noticed that space-time distortions were preventing him from reaching the top and flew down to him. Noting he seemed to be having trouble, the owl demon landed on the ground and asked the boy if he wanted him to lend him his power. He then added he would expect appropriate compensation for the task. After the boy said he would though possessing no currency and pointing out the pointlessness of it with the world destroyed, the Demon of Greed acquiesced, reminding him that he would be stuck there forever without his help. Once Allen told him to break him out of there, the demon enthusiastically replied to leave everything to him. The demon then invoked its power in a flash to cast a shadow leading out of the spatial loop. Encouraging Allen to press forward, the Demon instructed him to follow the shadow before it disappeared and the boy abided, leaving.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Personality and Traits Личность и черты характера "Честно сказать, этот парень, как всегда, такой же жадный, как и его тезка." - Хозяйка Адского Двора о демоне Став одним из демонов сосудов греха, Демон Алчности начал жизнь заново, не имея никаких стремлений или целей, за исключением желания удовлетворить собственную скуку, как и остальные демоны греха. Сохраняя деловую манеру поведения, Демон Алчности не расположен делать хоть что-нибудь без соответствующей компенсации, за исключением особых случаев. At the time of taking his role as one of the demons for the vessels of sin, the Demon of Greed existed as a blank slate, having no aspirations or goals save for sating his own boredom, the same as his fellow demons. Holding a businesslike demeanor, the Demon of Greed was unwilling to do anything unless given appropriate compensation, save for special cases. Хотя кажется, что материальные блага для демона имеют первоочередное значение, такое поведение также проявляется и в его способе заключения контрактов с людьми, выполняя их искренние желания в обмен на одержимость, даже в отсутствие ведома и заранее данного согласия контрактора. В результате, демон с большой охотой готов пользоваться любыми предоставленными ему выгодными возможностями. Несмотря на его обманчивую и алчную натуру, Демон обычно честен. While appearing to value material wealth above all, this behavior also manifested in his method of forging contracts with humans, possessing them in exchange for fulfilling their heartfelt desire even if lacking their knowledge or consent beforehand. As a result, the demon was more than willing to take advantage of any profitable opportunity given to him. Despite his deceptive and greedy nature, the Demon ordinarily appeared truthful. Skills and Abilities Навыки и умения Как Демон Греха Демон Алчности может овладевать теми, кто пользуется его сосудом. Овладев хозяином, Демон Алчности способен влиять на личность и совершаемые действия, разжигая жадность и скупость. Если между человеком и демоном будет заключен договор, то контрактор получит доступ к силам, которыми владеет Демон. As a Demon of Sin, the Demon of Greed was able to possess those who wielded his vessel. While possessing a host, the Demon of Greed was able to influence their personality and actions, fueling their greed and avarice.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert If a contract was forged between an individual and the Demon, the Demon's host would have access to powers provided by the Demon. Среди возможностей Демона присутствуют привлечение богатства и магия огня. Владеющие сосудом Демона получали благословение на успех в делах, что позволяло людям накопить приличное состояние. Также владелец может использовать огненные силы Демона, вызывая обжигающее синее пламя и манипулируя им по своему желанию. Еще Демон имел способность излучать свет, создавая ориентир для перехода через пространственные искажения, вызванные слиянием Третьего Периода с Адским Двором, но эффект этой силы был временный. Among the Demon's powers were attracting wealth and conjuring fire. Those who wielded the Demon's vessel were blessed with success in business, allowing them to amass a great amount of wealth. Similarly, the Demon's fire powers could also be utilized by the wielder, causing them to be able to conjure scorching blue flames and manipulate them at will. The Demon was also, while in the Third Period merged with the Hellish Yard, capable of emitting light that allowed the target to move through the spatial distortions caused by the merge, although the effect was temporary. Поселившись в теле своего хозяина во время одержимости, истинная сущность Демона Алчности все равно остается в ложке Марлона. Из-за этого возможности Демона сдерживаются запечатывающим заклинанием; кроме того, демон был вынужден соблюдать "правила", установленные Сиклом, до конца Третьего Периода. Although inhabiting the body of his host while possessing them, the Demon of Greed's true essence remained in the Marlon Spoon. Because of this, the Demon's powers could be inhibited by a sealing spell;The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue similarly, the demon was forced to abide by the "rules" put in place by Sickle until the end of the Third Period.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Character Connections Отношения с персонажами Аллен Авадония: Один из временных подопечных демона. В обычной ситуации отказавшийся бы, но получивший за свое содействие компенсацию Демон был убежден бывшим камергером помочь ему добраться до Кайо Судо, хотя совершенно не заинтересовался поисками Галериана или даже просто наблюдением за его успехами. Allen Avadonia: One of the demon's temporary charges. While ordinarily not willing to help unless given a compensation, the Demon was persuaded by the former chamberlain to help him reach Kayo Sudou, although expressing no interest in helping him find Gallerian or even observing his progress. Микина Фризис: Одна из хозяев демона. Демон Алчности увидел в отчаянном желании Микины вернуть своего ребенка возможность для заключения контракта без ведома женщины, дав ей власть над силами ложки в обмен на одержимость. Mikina Freezis: One of the demon's hosts. The Demon of Greed saw Mikina's desperate need to reclaim her child as an opportunity to forge a contract without her knowledge, giving her the power of the spoon in exchange for possessing her. Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение *Представленный грех в этом сосуде основан на Алчности из Семи Смертных Грехов *The demon's representative sin is derived from Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Демон Алчности выглядит как сова; примечательно, что древние греки изображали сов на своих монетах и вообще связывали этих птиц с денежным достатком. *The Demon of Greed manifests itself as an owl; fittingly, the Ancient Greeks used images of owls on their coins and associated owls with wealth. *Совы также являются одним из животных Лакшми - богини богатства в индуизме. *Owls are also the mounts of Lakshmi, the goddess of wealth in Hindu mythology. Gallery Галерея Manga= SCP!Greed.png|The Demon as it appears on the cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= SSPcover.png|The Demon of Greed on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Greed among others by Ichika SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Chibi illustration of the demons by Tamara Appearances Появления *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (первое упоминание) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook (только упоминание) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) *Seven Crimes and Punishments! (неканонное появление) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (первое появление) References Примечания es:Demonio de la Avaricia